The 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project) is now standardizing LTE (Long Term Evolution) and LTE-A (Advanced). For example, as channel bandwidths of LTE and LET-A, six bandwidths are standardized: 1.4 MHz, 3 MHz, 5 MHz, 10 MHz, 15 MHz, and 20 MHz.
On the other hand, bands for mobile communication that are allocated in other countries do not necessarily have the above-described bandwidths. Accordingly, part of the allocated bands may remain unused. It would be desirable to utilize such remaining band, which is other than the bands of predetermined bandwidths in the allocated frequency bands. This point is indicated in Non-Patent Literature 1.
In addition, Patent Literature 1 discloses a terminal device performing wireless communication not only in a component carrier but also in a band between the component carrier and another adjacent component carrier.